The Statue of Hurt
by Ellis97
Summary: William has broken out of prison and has stolen Dr. Rose's latest invention, a laser pistol that can turn people to stone and back to their original forms. Now, he's using it to turn people's loved ones to lifeless statues because he thinks that Penny is dead and that if he can't be loved than no one can. Now, it's up to Gadget to stop his evil plot.
1. Stone Cold Grooves

**Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, it's time for another melodious chapter of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget!**

 **But before I start the theme song, I have to tell you this is actually going to be one of our more darker and serious than our previous stories. So be prepared to have your eyes watered. I'm warning you, this'll very emotional and heartbreaking and dramatic. So don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **GO GO GADGET THEME SONG!**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here he comes right now. Here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes tight now, coming to save day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him, to save the d-a-a-a-a-y.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens today where we see two young lovers having a nice dinner together. The man is planning to do something on this date.

"So what do you say Myrtle?" The man held out a ring "Will you marry me?"

Before the woman could answer, someone came up to the man.

"So, you love that woman don't ya?" the strange figure asked "You want her to say 'yes', don't you?"

"Uh...sure." The man looked at the strange figure.

"Well that's gonna be an eternal question." the strange figure pointed a pistol at the woman "Cause you'll never know."

"No!" the man gasped "No no no no no!"

And the strange figure shot the woman.

Meanwhile, our hero, Inspector Gadget was taking Penny, Brain, and Bridget out for a family night out on the town.

"Thanks for inviting me to come with you on your family night out Penny." Bridget said.

"No problem Bridge." Penny said "That's what friends are for. So where are we going Uncle Gadget?"

"It's quite simple Penny," Gadget said "We're going to-"

Just then, something rang.

"The top secret Gadget-Phone!" Penny exclaimed.

"At this time?" Bridget asked.

Gadget answered the phone "Yes Chief. I'll be there in a moment. Sorry girls, but we have to take a rain check. The Chief wants me back at the office."

"Yes Uncle Gadget." Penny moaned.

"Yes Mr. G." Bridget sighed.

"I knew you'd understand." Gadget kissed both Penny and Bridget's foreheads.

Luckily, the police station was only a block away so they didn't have to walk home to get the Gadgetmobile.

"You girls stay out here, I'll be right back." Gadget told Brain and the girls.

"Yes Uncle Gadget." Penny said.

"No problem Mr. G." Bridget added.

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"Now you two princesses be good." Gadget kissed both Penny and Bridget's foreheads "Keep a good eye on the girls, Brain."

Gadget went into the station and went upstairs to the Chief's office.

"Hello Chief." Gadget opened the door "You called me here?"

"This is urgent and important, Gadget." the Chief handed a paper to Gadget "Read this."

Gadget read the paper "Reports of people's lovers turning into lifeless statues have been reported lately. Suspect MAD must be involved. Your case is to find out why the people are being transformed into statues and who is doing it. One witness will be here in fifteen minutes, this message will self destruct in 30 seconds."

"The witness will meet you in your office in fifteen minutes." Chief Quimby said "You'd better in there right now!"

"I'll get the girls and bring them in here." Gadget crumpled up the paper "I'm always on duty Chief."

"Oh no!" the Chief saw the paper heading towards him and ducked.

The message flew out the window and into a dumpster which exploded.

A few hours later, the man from the opening arrived at Gadget's office. Penny, Brain, and Bridget were watching Gadget talk to the man.

"So, you say somebody turned your girlfriend to stone, just when you were about to propose right?" Gadget asked.

"That's right." Said the man.

"And how did it happen?" Gadget asked.

"He used some sort of laser pistol to blast her." the man continued.

"Laser pistol?" Gadget pondered. "Wowsers. This must be serious. Don't worry sir, the Metro City Police Force will get right to it."

"Thank you Lt. Gadget." The man sobbed "Thank you."

As soon as the man left, Gadget started pondering on this.

"That man had his wife turned to stone." Gadget said to the girls "How do you think a laser pistol could've caused it?"

"You know Uncle Gadget," Penny said "I heard that my idol, Dr. Rose Budd just got her latest invention stolen. It was a ray that could turn things to stone. But it was stolen and she got turned to stone."

"I read about that in the paper you know." Bridget said.

"I heard about that as well." Gadget said "But Officer Tyson got that case instead. But that's besides the point. How could Dr. Rose losing her statue ray and turning to stone have to do with that man losing his girlfriend?"

Penny stayed calm and put her hands on her hips "Well..."

Gadget thought for a minute then snapped his fingers "Of course. The guy who blasted the woman used the pistol to turn the guy's girlfriend to stone. The question now is, who could it be?"

"I don't know." Penny shrugged. "Maybe we'd better investigate."

"And I know where to start." Gadget said "At Dr. Rose's lab! Where the scene occured! I'm sure Officer Tyson won't mind having a partner."

Gadget, Penny, Bridget, and Brain got to the Gadgetmobile and started to drive off. Off on another big case.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was watching something on his monitor, it was Gadget and his new case.

"What?!" Claw banged his fist on the chair "Someone is destroying people's LIVES?! That's MY job! If there's anyone in Metro City that's allowed to wipe out people's lives it's ME! I must find out who's doing this!"

Just then, someone came up onto Claw's screen.

"What?!" He asked "What's going on?"

A person came up onto the screen.

"It's been a while Uncle S." He sinisterly smiled.

"NO NO!" Claw shouted "NOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Someone has been turning people into stone with Dr. Rose's new invention! Now, Gadget, Penny, Bridget, and Brain must find who's doing this! Stay tuned folks! Cause this gets pretty dark and serious!**


	2. Statues and Assasination

Gadget, Penny, Bridget, and Brain arrived right at Dr. Rose's lab, where he saw another police car in front of the building.

"There it is Gadgetmobile." Gadget said "Dr. Rose's lab. I have to go in and see what happened. Penny, you and Bridget stay in the car, I'll back in a few."

"Good luck Uncle Gadget." Penny gave him a thumbs up.

"Have fun Mr. G." Bridget added.

Gadget got out of the Gadgetmobile and went right into the building.

"Hey Gadget!" Gadgetmobile called out "Maybe you could try turning off my headlights? As you can see, I've got no thumbs."

"Don't worry Gadgetmobile," Penny said "I'll turn them off."

Penny turned off Gadgetmobile's headlights.

"Thanks for turning my headlights off Penny." He said.

"You'd better follow Uncle Gadget, Brain." Penny said to her dog "This seems like an important mission. Here, use the hidden camera on your collar and transmit it back to us."

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"Aw thank you." Penny hugged him. "You're just the cutest widdle puppy ever. Now, give mommy a kiss."

Penny held Brain's hands, closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Brain then licked her lips.

"And don't forget your Aunt Bridget." Bridget held Brain's hands, closed her eyes and puckered her lips as well.

Brain then licked Bridget's lips as well and got out of the Gadgetmobile and ran into the building.

When he got inside the building, Brain snuck into the air vent.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

"It has been a while Uncle S." William said on the monitor "We have so much catching up to do."

"William?!" Claw gasped "But how? You're in jail!"

"I broke out." William said "And I'm back!"

"What do you want?" Claw growled.

"Revenge." William growled. "You killed the only person who ever cared about and my whole life was a lie! Now, I am going to make sure no one will be loved again. I am going to destroy everyone in Metro City and destroy everyone they ever loved. Transmission over. Bye bye ex-uncle."

William ended the transmission and hung up.

"No nephew of mine will destroy Metro City." Claw slammed his fist on his arm chair "Only I'M allowed to destroy MY city!"

Claw pressed a button on his control panel and four MAD Agents came onscreen.

"MAD Agents!" Claw shouted "My nephew, Billy is on the loose. He wants to destroy Metro City and only I'M allowed to destroy everyone in Metro City!"

"What're you saying Dr. Claw?" Asked one of the agents.

"MUST I SPELL IT OUT?!" Claw shouted "Find William and KILL HIM! On second thought, bring him to me...alive so I can eliminate him myself."

"Already on it Dr. Claw." Said the MAD Agents.

"This is one time I'm NOT after Gadget." Claw said to MAD Cat "I will find William and destroy him ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

 **MEANWHILE...**

Inside the building, Gadget found police tape all over the lab. Other cops were there as well, searching for evidence.

"Wowsers." Gadget said "Looks like every other officer is on patrol here."

Just then, Gadget saw a beautiful woman of African-American descent. She had long, curly black hair and was taking notes. It was Officer Tyson.

"Wowsers." Gadget's neck extended and many Gadget's came out of his hat "If it isn't Officer Tyson. Time to time use the old Gadget-charm."

Gadget walked over to Tyson.

"Hello beautiful." Gadget walked to her.

Tyson turned around and saw Gadget "Inspector Gadget, as if I didn't have enough problems already."

"Hello Tyson." Gadget said smoothly "Listen, I've been sent here to investigate the people who have been turning into stone, and I deduced that Dr. Rose's recently stolen pistol was involved. So I used my keen intellect to come here and find some clues, and I knew you were on the beat, so I figured you needed a partner."

"Gadget, the day I'd ever work with you is the day pigs fall from the sky." Tyson put her hands on her hips "But I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Perfect." Gadget said "Now how are we gonna find clues?"

"Uh, there's one." Tyson pointed to Dr. Rose, who was turned to stone.

"Wowsers." Gadget walked to Dr. Rose "That pistol sure has a great effect."

"There are security cameras hidden everywhere." Tyson said "I think we might find out who did this if we go into the security room."

"And excellent idea Tyson." Gadget said "When I was a security guard, I had to watch monitors all the time."

Inside the vent, Brain had been transmitting the recorded conversation between Gadget and Tyson back to Penny's watch.

Penny and Bridget were watching the whole thing.

"Boy Penny," Bridget rolled her eyes "You're uncle sure is quite a Romeo."

"Yeah, I know." Penny snarked "But anyways, I can't believe someone would stoop so low as to kill Dr. Rose. She's my hero! Besides Uncle Gadget and my dad that is."

Bridget spoke into the watch "Brain, do you think you can get to the secruity room and eavesdrop on Mr. G and the other cop."

"Ruff." Brain barked.

"You're such a good boy." Penny looked at him.

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

"Aw we love you too Brain." Penny and Bridget each blew him a kiss.

Inside the security room, Gadget and Tyson arrived at the monitors.

"Now, how are we gonna find the footage of the person who stole the pistol last night?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"Being a former security guard myself, I know how to work these things." Gadget started operating the control panel "Just a little of this, a little of that, a twist of that, a bit of that, and BAM!"

Security footage from yesterday came up onscreen.

"Wow Gadget, I'm impressed." Tyson said.

"It's all in the brain." Gadget said "Now we've got some footage to see."

Gadget turned on last night's security footage and saw Dr. Rose moonwalking after testing her invention.

"Who knew an inventor like her could boogaloo?" Gadget asked.

"Gadget shut up look." Tyson pointed to the monitor.

There was the footage of William swiping the laser gun and turning Dr. Rose to stone and escpaing with it.

"There's our man!" Tyson said "Or kid rather."

"Hey wait a minute," Gadget zoomed in on the footage "That's William Scolex!"

"William Scolex?" Tyson asked "You mean the kid who just escaped from juvvie?"

"Yes that William Scolex." Gadget rolled his eyes "He and Penny dated and they fell in love, but William got arrested for breaking and entering a military base right after some MAD Agents shot Penny and the paramedics took her to the hospital. But he did this against his will, he was blackmailed by Dr. Claw. He's Claw's nephew, but he's not evil like all of his relatives. Penny was the only person who loved and cared for him and he has no idea that Penny survived."

"And if I'm correct, he probably thinks that if he can't be loved, no one can." Tyson concluded "We've gotta stop him before he kills everyone in town or worse."

"Then we've got no time to waste." Gadget said "We've gotta set up our skateout."

"Let's roll G." Tyson followed Gadget.

Brain heard this from the vent and tried to call Penny.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff." Brain barked into speakers, but Penny didn't answer.

Penny and Bridget were back in the Gadgetmobile listening to some music that they didn't hear Penny's watch ringing.

Brain had to hurry back to the Gadgetmobile and warn Penny and Bridget.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **OH NO! William has been killing people with Dr. Rose's pistol, because his life has turned out to be lie and he thinks that Penny the girl he loved and the only person who cared about him is dead. Now he is going to rid the world of all their love and joy. Now, it's up to Gadget and his new partner, Officer Tyson to stop him from William's pure evil. But worst of all, Penny doesn't know about this at all. Will she find out? Stay tuned!**


	3. Go on Down to Lovelorn Lane

Gadget and Tyson dropped Penny, Brain, and Bridget off home so they could continue with the case themselves.

"Now I want you two girls in bed by the time I get home." Gadget said "Got it?"

"Yes Uncle Gadget." Penny said.

"Yes Mr. G." Bridget nodded.

"Ruff." Brain barked.

"Good." Gadget kissed both Penny and Bridget on the lips "Now lock the door and go straight to bed. Bridget your mom and dad will come get you in the morning."

"Come on Gadget," Tyson said "We've got an investigation to conduct."

"Right." Gadget said "Gadgetmobile, let's roll."

"Whoo I feel good." Gadgetmobile sang and zoomed down the road.

"Like aren't we gonna tell Brain to follow them Penny?" Bridget asked Penny.

"Nah." Penny said "Uncle Gadget has a partner. Looks like we can have some fun for once. I'm always stuck helping my uncle with his cases and stakeouts, I hardly ever have fun."

"Great." Bridget grabbed Penny's arm "Now come on. Let's take selfies, gossip about boys, play with makeup, make prank phone calls, listen to music, and have a pillow fight."

"Now that's a deal." Penny ran after Bridget. "Only, I don't have makeup. Just faded lip gloss."

Brain and the girls ran into the house to have some fun. For once, Penny wasn't gonna secretly help Gadget.

 **MEANWHILE...**

At that same time, Gadget and Tyson were about to start their stakeout.

"You know Gadget," Tyson said to Gadget "You must take real good care of those two girls. They seem to really look up to you."

"Sure they do," Gadget said "Not to gloat or nothing, but I've devoted my life to Penny."

"That's so sweet." Tyson said "I guess I must've misjudged you Gadget."

"You're not so bad yourself Tyson." Gadget said "Now, we've got an investigation to conduct."

"Then let's get moving." Tyson agreed.

"Where do you suppose William might hit next?" Gadget asked.

"Well, it's a perfect night for star gazing," Tyson said "My guess is that since most romantic couples go star gazing at the park, William might hit there next."

"Perfect deduction Tyson." Gadget said "You heard her Gadgetmobile, to Metro City Park we go!"

"I'm right on it Romeo!" Gadgetmobile zoomed to the park.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was having a transmission with the MAD Agents he sent after William.

"Have you found him?" Claw asked.

"No sir." Said one of the agents "We haven't been able to locate him anywhere."

"THEN TRY HARDER!" Claw shouted "AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT HIM!"

"Y-y-y-yes Dr. Claw." The MAD Agents shivered. "We'll get him."

"You'd better." Claw growled "Or you'll never see the light of day again."

Claw ended the transmission.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Gadget and Tyson finally arrived at the park.

"You're destination, Bruno Bianchi Park has arrived." Said the Gadgetmobile "And have a safe trip back."

"Time to set up our stakeout Tyson." Gadget got out of the car.

"Right behind ya partner." Tyson got out as well.

"Yo Ty, thanks for turning my headlights off." Gadgetmobile said to Tyson.

Gadget and Tyson went inside of the park, they were ready to start their stakeout. They saw couples from near and far

"Boy, there sure are a whole lot of people here." Gadget said "William may be here."

"How are we gonna spot him without blowing our cover?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"It's quite simple." Gadget held Tyson's waist.

"Gadget, what do you think you're doing?" Tyson asked.

"You'll see." Gadget said "Go go gadget camoflauge."

Gadget pressed a button his coat and he and Tyson instantly blended in with the surroundings.

"Great idea G." Tyson said "He'll never spot us now."

"Tyson, shut up, I think I see someone coming." Gadget whispered.

A couple was gazing at the stars, wrapped his each other's arms.

"Isn't this beautiful Janet?" The man asked his girlfriend.

"Yes Lucas, it is." his girlfriend sighed "And there's no one I'd rather spend it with."

"Think again." Someone said from behind them.

The couple turned around and saw the person. It was William.

"Say goodbye to your girl, lover boy." William sadistically smiled and zapped the man's girlfriend and she was turned to stone.

"JANET!" The man screamed "Y-y-you monster! How could you do such a thing?"

"Why shouldn't I?" William kept zapping other lovers from near and far "My one true love was taken from me...and now I will make people hurt like me."

"William is killing everyone with the pistol." Tyson said "We've gotta stop him!"

"Right you are Tyson!" Gadget deactivated his camoflauge.

Gadget and Tyson ran to William.

"Halt!" Tyson pointed her gun at William.

"Not so fast Billy!" Gadget pointed his Gadget-Laser at William "You're not getting away!"

"Gadget..." William glared at him "I never thought I'd see you again."

"You're coming back to juvvie kid!" Tyson said "This time until you're 21!"

"That's what you think!" William grabbed Tyson by the neck. For a nerd, he was pretty strong. Guess all that weight lifting in juvvie paid off.

"What're you waiting for Gadget?!" Tyson shouted "Stop him!"

"If you do anything, she DIES!" William threatened Gadget "Just like Penny did."

"But William!" Gadget tried to explain "You don't understa-"

Before Gadget could do anything, the MAD Agents found Billy.

"Hello Billy." Said one of the agents "You're uncle was worried about you."

"And we're taking you...home." Another MAD Agent pointed a taser at him.

William tossed Tyson on the ground and she ran into Gadget's arms.

"Oh no you're not!" William shot the MAD Agents and they were turned to stone, then pointed the pistol at Gadget and Tyson "You're next!"

Gadget and Tyson held each other in their arms and gasped for their very lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! William has defeated the MAD Agents and is going to shoot Gadget and Tyson and turn them to stone. Looks like Penny's gonna end up back in the orphanage! And the worst part is, Penny and Brain aren't gonna help him and don't know what's going on for once. If William wins, that means it's the end of Inspector Gadget! Without Penny or Brain, Gadget is done for. Stay tuned!**


	4. The Loss of True Love

"Say goodbye Gadget." William pointed the pistol at Gadget.

"William, be reasonable." Gadget pleaded "How would Penny feel if she knew you were doing this?!"

"Penny is dead!" William glared "First Gadget, I'm gonna kill you and your little partner and make you two spend the rest your lives as stone! Then, I'm gonna find Claw and destroy him for killing Penny! The only person I ever cared about!"

Gadget kept trying to explain "But William it's not what you think just let me explai-"

"Hasta la vista Inspector Gadget!" William shot the statue beam at Gadget and Tyson.

"Oh no." Tyson buried her face into Gadget's coat "We're dead."

"I don't think so!" Gadget said "Go go gadget shield!"

A shield came out of Gadget's sleeve and deflected the beam and it bounced back to William.

"NOOOOOO!" William shouted.

William was blasted with the beam and was instantly turned to stone and so was the laser pistol.

"Wowsers." Gadget gasped.

"Oh my god." Tyson added.

Both of the officer's ran to William. He was turned to stone, a victim of his own evil.

"He's...dead." Gadget gasped.

"I can't believe it." Tyson said "For the first time, you actually managed to kill someone."

"Technically, I didn't kill him, I deflected the beam and it accidentally bounced back to him while trying to defenc ourselves." Gadget explained "But that's besides the point, I can't believe he's been turned to stone."

"And the pistol has been turned to stone as well." Tyson added "Now we can't change him or the other statues back to humans."

"We'd better call the Chief and get back to Dr. Rose's lab and tell them the bad news." Gadget dialed his Gadget-Phone "Hello Chief. Listen we need you at Dr. Rose's lab FAST!"

"And we'd better take the statue with us as evidence." Tyson added.

 **MEANWHILE...**

Back at the Gadget House, Penny and Bridget were to pop music, dancing, and taking selfies of themselves.

"Say cheese Penny." Bridget held up her phone to her and Penny.

"Cheese." Penny looked at the camera and puckered her lips.

Bridget took the picture. While she and Penny were still taking selfies, Bridget had a question.

"Say Penny," Bridget kept taking photos of her and Penny "Do you feel a little weird that we aren't gonna help your uncle with his mission?"

"No way." Penny turned sideways, put her hands on her hips and puckered her lips for the next photo "I'm sure Uncle Gadget and his new partner can catch the crook. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen."

"Yeah you're right." Bridget said "It's not like the pistol got turned to stone along with the person who took it right?"

"Exactly." Penny nodded.

Meanwhile, Gadget and Tyson arrived back at Dr. Rose's lab, where the Chief was meeting them. They explained everything to the Chief.

"So Gadget," the Chief said "William is dead?"

"Yes Chief." Gadget said sadly. "And now we can't change these poor people back to normal."

"The pistol was turned to stone as well." Tyson said "Now it looks like we've lost."

"Well can't any of these egghead inventors build a new pistol that'll change them back?!" Chief Quimby asked.

"We have the plans for Dr. Rose's invention." Said one of Dr. Rose's assistants "We can make another pistol, but it'll take about three years to finish."

"THREE YEARS?!" Chief Quimby screamed "I can't have a fugitive out of prison for three years!"

"Hey, molecular transformation is hard." Said another assistant.

Gadget and Tyson look at William's remains.

"How am I gonna explain this to Penny?" Gadget sighed.

"Gadget, I think we'd better wait for the right time to tell her." Tyson said "In the meantime, we'd better put this statue in the place it belongs...the cemetary."

Gadget and Tyson arrived at the cemetary and put William's statue behind a tombstone that Gadget made himself.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this Billy." Gadget said remorsefully.

"It's okay Gadget." Tyson hugged him "Don't worry, we'll find a way to reverse the effects and bring him back."

"I hope so." Gadget sniffled.

"I hope so, too." Tyson kissed Gadget softly on the cheek "You're the best partner ever Gadget."

"And so are you." Gadget made a sad smile.

Gadget and Tyson left the cemetary and drove home.

"Gadget, just out of curiosity, what would you have said to William?" Tyson asked him.

"Well, I would've told him something like this," Gadget confessed "William, you were never like your family, you were a wonderful person and you wanted to become a great person. You loved Penny more than anything, you two were so in love. You always felt safe with each other and understood each other. You quit the family because you figured out your life was a lie. When Penny was shot, you thought you'd lost everything you cared about, but you didn't. She lived and still loved you, she would want you to be with her forever."

Tyson's eyes started to water and tears fell out of her eyes.

"I-I-think I got something in my headlights." Gadgetmobile sniffed.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw saw William's statue and looked evilly at the remains of his ex-nephew.

"You're finished Billy!" Claw laughed evilly "Now that you are out of my life for good, I can destroy Metro City without you in my way. Now, Gadget will never have any descendents because you're the only person his niece ever loved, and when I eliminate Gadget and his niece, the world will be mine. Hasta la vista, Billy. Heh heh heh."

 **IN LOVING MEMORY OF**

 **WILLIAM SCOLEX**

 **LOVER, FRIEND, AND SON-FIGURE TO INSPECTOR GADGET**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **William has been turned to stone and he's gone folks and Penny doesn't even know it. And the laser pistol has been turned to stone as well, so he and the other people he killed can't be revived. Gadget may now have a new partner, but he's filled with sorrow and despair because Penny's true love is gone forever. He doesn't even know if he should tell Penny what happened to William. I warned you folks, this was gonna be a dark story. Stay tuned for another story! If you still want me to make more after this one that is.**


End file.
